The Meaning of Loneliness
by TwilightHemel
Summary: "...maaf, Kurokocchi." Tidak. Tunggu. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan! Jika ia bisa kembali ke musim dimana masih bersama dengan mereka, ia tak akan meminta lebih. Sungguh. /Gaje/Bad at summary/ RnR? :""3


Genre: Friendship, Angst

Disclaimer: Masih berlabelkan "milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki"

A/N: **Oke Kuroko, saya minta maaf karena lagi-lagi menjadikanmu korban(?) D"""":**

.

.

.

Melihatnya melalui ekor mata sudah cukup bagi Kuroko.

Ia tak perlu menoleh ke belakang.

Mereka semakin jauh. Jauh, jauh. Ia benci itu.

Angin yang berhembus semakin kencang dan aroma musim gugur yang sudah ada di depan mata seakan berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seakan berkata "Sudah berakhir", Kuroko tahu ada yang mencoba menghiburnya.

Namun ia tak bisa.

Pada akhirnya ia menoleh dan terluka akan perbuatannya sendiri.

Entahlah. Ia tidak mengerti apakah ini hanya sugestinya semata atau memang benar adanya. Namun ia merasa... ia merasa waktu telah menggerusnya. Menggerusnya dengan begitu kejam. Menjadikannya hanya sebatas kenangan yang akan membuat mereka tersenyum dan berkata "Wah! Rupanya dulu begini!". Tidakkah itu kejam?

_Tidakkah itu kejam_?

Tidak, jawabnya.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan melupakan seseorang, melupakan keberadaannya, melupakan apa yang menjadi kebiasaannya, melupakan _segalanya_ tentang dia. Ya. Memang tak ada yang salah dengan itu.

Tapi... tapi apakah salah...

_Jika ia berharap untuk tidak di lupakan_? _Untuk selalu mereka ingat_?

Andaikan saja ini seperti ia membuka mata di pagi hari. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkannya, karena memang tak ada. Mengenakan seragam, mematut diri di cermin dengan senyum bangga. Refleksi dirinya yang penuh semangat. Apakah semuanya juga sudah tergerus waktu?

Ia selalu berjalan sendirian.

Jadi mengapa kini ia menoleh ke belakang?

Dan memandang penuh pengharapan pada sekumpulan manusia berambut warna-warni bagai pelangi di belakang sana?

Apa ini adalah batasnya?

_Apa sudah mencapai batasnya_?

* * *

Dengan bertumpuk perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya, ia memegang ponsel. Menanti setidaknya satu sms balasan. Melirik jam dinding. _Pukul sembilan_, pikirnya. Ia sudah mengantuk, tapi menunggu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah ide yang buruk. _Baiklah. Satu jam lagi dan aku akan tidur_, ia memutuskan.

Maka begitulah. Dengan ponsel tergenggam erat di tangan, sebelah tangan lagi mendekap guling, dan kepala yang bersandar pada tembok, Kuroko menanti.

Menit berlalu dalam hening, dan ponsel berwarna kebiruan itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda datangnya pesan. Menghela napas, kembali mencoba untuk menunggu dalam kesabaran.

_Tidak apa. _

_...Tidak apa-apa. _

* * *

Terjaga dari mimpi panjang tak berujung, Kuroko menemukan dirinya merasa lapar. Bergegas ia menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu berjalan sendiri.

_Ia masih memikirkan itu rupanya._

Ya. Suatu hari nanti... entah kapan, tapi pasti, ia akan berjalan di depan mereka semua. _Meski sendiri._ Ia berjanji tidak akan menoleh lagi ke belakang saat hari itu tiba.

Membuka jendela, gemerisik dedaunan seakan mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol. Tak mengindahkannya, Kuroko menjulurkan kepala ke luar. Pagi yang sejuk. Mendadak ia ingin _jogging _dan mampir ke Maji Burger. Merasa itu bukan suatu gagasan yang buruk (lagipula pagi ini tumben-tumbennya cerah), Kuroko segera mandi dan asal mengenakan pakaian.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari rumah, barulah ia menyadari langkahnya terasa begitu berat. Masih. Masih ia mengingat hari-hari itu. Otaknya terus memutarnya bagai sebuah kaset rusak. Jahat. Bahkan tubuhnya sendiripun mengkhianatinya.

Mendongak, Kuroko mendesah kecewa melihat langit yang baru saja cerah mendadak mendung. Air hujan perlahan turun membasahi bumi. _Terasa berat. _Kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya. Tidak menuju rumah. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terasa seperti bukan miliknya.

Ia bahkan tidak berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Ia hanya mengikuti kakinya.

Kemana ia melangkah, terserah. Toh ia hanya mengikuti.

Ia tidak pernah menginginkan sebuah dongeng macam Putri Salju, Cinderella bahkan Putri Tidur yang pada akhirnya selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Lagipula apa itu kebahagiaan? Jika di umpakan sebuah warna, warna apa yang dapat mencerminkan "kebahagiaan"?

Kenyataannya, orang-orang memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan membiarkannya menghilang tertelan gelap waktu.

Dan suatu hari, akan ada yang menggali lubang gelap itu, menariknya keluar dari sana hanya untuk kembali menjatuhkannya ke dalam.

_Kebohongan, kesepian, rasa curiga_.

Bisakah ia menyampaikannya dengan benar?

Bukan berarti ia menginginkan "kebahagiaan". Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

_Jadi bagaimana?_

...

* * *

Ia mendengar suara jerit.

Datang darimana?

Suara siapa?

_Mengapa terdengar begitu sedih_?

_Apa yang terjadi_?

Kuroko tidak pernah tahu ia menanyai dirinya sendiri.

Maka dari itu, ketika ia bertanya, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa selain sebuah kehampaan. Tak ada jawaban karena memang dirinya sendiri tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

Sore ini kembali mendung. Kuroko membatalkan rencananya untuk berjalan-jalan, dan ia berakhir kebosanan di rumah. Memandang ke luar jalanan, tak ada yang menarik. Membuatnya semakin kebosanan saja. Menit berlalu cepat sekali, seakan roda yang berputar. Cepat, semakin cepat. Kuroko yang tengah menikmati secangkir teh hangatnya tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Tanpa tahu mengapa ia bisa ada di sana, ia terdiam.

Dan semakin terdiam saat menyadari ada getaran pada saku celananya.

Menarik keluar sebuah ponsel _flip _dari sana, tidak dapat menahan lengkungan senyum terbentuk di bibirnya saat melihat ada tanda pesan masuk. Cepat-cepat ia membukanya, dengan sebelah tangan masih memegang ujung cangkir teh._  
_

_Dari: Kise-kun_

_Subjek: -_

_...maaf, Kurokocchi._

Tidak. Tunggu.

Bukan ini yang ia inginkan! Lagipula untuk apa Kise meminta maaf?

Mengapa harus ada air mata dan rasa sakit yang sampai membuatnya mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat seperti ini?

Jika...

_Jika saja ia bisa kembali pada waktu itu. Ia ingin merasakan lagi musim dimana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka sekali lagi._

_Dan, tidak._

_Ia tidak akan meminta lebih dari itu._

_Dan tidak akan memusingkan hal tak perlu._

Ia akan membiarkan semua kegelisahannya terkubur.

Katakan...

"_Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku. Meski suaraku parau dan terdengar berbisik, tak bisakah? Tak bisakah?_"_  
_

Semua terasa _blur_ saat kedua mata Kuroko di penuhi oleh bening air mata. Terasa seperti melihat momen lama dalam _sepia_. Seakan semua memori ini hanyalah ilusi, Kuroko menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sesak.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Demi Tuhan, ia sudah tidak mengerti lagi!

_Tak bisakah semua kembali seperti dulu saja?_

Berharap dapat mengikat semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri hanyalah suatu bentuk keegoisan.

Tak adakah alasan yang dapat membuatnya terbebas dari jerat kesesakkan ini?

_Dan kau yang dengan jahatnya diam sama sekali tidak membantu._

Menghabiskan tehnya yang masih tersisa, seraya bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, namun limbung dan terjatuh. Tak ada penyangga untuknya berdiri. Menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua buah tangan, tersedu pelan.

Tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

Andaikan ini seperti ia terjaga dari tidur panjang, dan berakhir dengan _happy ending._

_... Andaikan._

.

.

.

The End?


End file.
